culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ram (album)
| Genre = Rock | Length = 43:15 | Label = Apple | Producer = Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney | Chronology = Paul McCartney | Last album = McCartney (1970) | This album = Ram (1971) | Next album = Wild Life (1971) | Misc = }} Ram is a studio album by Paul and Linda McCartney, released in May 1971 on Apple Records. The album was recorded amid Paul McCartney's legal action in the United Kingdom's High Court to dissolve the Beatles' partnership, following their break-up the year before. This is the only album credited to the couple. He and Linda recorded it in New York with guitarists David Spinozza and Hugh McCracken, and future Wings drummer Denny Seiwell. Its release coincided with a period of bitter acrimony between McCartney and his former bandmate John Lennon, who perceived verbal slights in the lyrics to songs such as "Too Many People". On release, the album was received negatively by most music critics, although opinion has become more favourable in subsequent decades. A commercial success nonetheless, Ram topped the national albums charts in the UK, the Netherlands and Canada. Three singles were issued from Ram: "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey", which became McCartney's first number 1 hit in America, "The Back Seat of My Car" and "Eat at Home". The album was reissued in May 2012. Recording and structure Paul McCartney and his family flew to New York City in October 1970 to begin working on the follow-up to McCartney.Sounes, p. 273. While McCartney had featured him on every instrument, for Ram Paul decided to hold auditions for musicians,Perone, p. 147. bringing some in under the guise of a session to record a commercial jingle. Madinger & Easter, p. 157. Auditions were held in an attic on 45th Street for three days, where David Spinozza was tapped for guitar duties, after being asked by Linda, before auditions moved to a basement, where Denny Seiwell was recruited on drums. McCartney later claimed to have found Seiwell "lying on a mattress one day in The Bronx". Midway through the sessions, Spinozza was replaced by Hugh McCracken when Spinozza became unavailable. The basic tracks for the album were taped at Columbia's Studio B from 12 October to 20 November 1970Luca Perasi, Paul McCartney: Recording Sessions (1969–2013), L.I.L.Y. Publishing, 2013, ISBN 978-88-909122-1-4, pp. 26–56. before the McCartneys returned to their Scottish farm for the Christmas holidays.Sounes, p. 275. Work continued at Studio B and A&R Recording Studios, New York,Spizer, p. 128. from the second week of January 1971 through to February. Playing guitar or piano and singing at the same time, Paul chose to overdub his bass later on. Although it was a collaborative project, Linda's vocal duties were mostly limited to singing harmonies and backing Paul, who sang almost all of the lead parts; however, Linda sang co-lead vocals on "Long Haired Lady". The New York Philharmonic was brought in by McCartney to play on "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey", "Long Haired Lady" and "The Back Seat of My Car", as well as the McCartneys' forthcoming, non-album single "Another Day". Paul and Linda's daughter Heather sang backing vocals on "Monkberry Moon Delight". In July 1971, Northern Songs and Maclen Music sued Paul and Linda McCartney for violating an exclusive rights agreement by collaborating on the song "Another Day", released three months before Ram."McCartney and Wife Sued on 'Another Day' Recording", New York Times, 23 July 1971, p. 15. Although six of the eleven songs on Ram were also co-written with Linda, both parties agreed the issue of royalties for the album could be decided at a later date.McNicoll, Don. (AP) "McCartney album jumps legal snags, sure to be a hit" The Miami News 22 May 1971: 8-A In June 1972, ATV announced that "all differences between them have been amicably settled" and Paul and Linda signed a new seven-year co-publishing contract between ATV and McCartney Music.Perry, Rupert. Northern Songs: The True Story of the Beatles Song Publishing Empire (2006) The sessions also produced songs such as "Dear Friend",Benitez, p. 41. released on Wings' debut album, Wild Life (1971),Sounes, p. 290. "Little Woman Love", as well as tracks featured on Wings' 1973 album Red Rose Speedway: "Get on the Right Thing", "Little Lamb Dragonfly" Benitez, p. 45. and "Big Barn Bed". It has recently surfaced that "I Lie Around", issued as the B-side to Wings' 1973 single "Live and Let Die", was taped during the sessions.Luca Perasi, Paul McCartney: Recording Sessions (1969–2013), LILY Publishing, ISBN 978-88-909122-1-4, 2013, p.56. Also recorded was the first incarnation of "Seaside Woman". The album was mixed at Sound Recorders in Los Angeles. By early 1971, the project was completed, along with "Another Day" and its B-side, "Oh Woman, Oh Why". In addition to the songs released on Ram and the first two Wings albums, McCartney recorded the following tracks during these sessions: "Hey Diddle", "A Love for You", "Great Cock and Seagull Race", "Now Hear This Song of Mine", "Rode All Night", "Sunshine Sometimes" and "When the Wind Is Blowing". Songs The song "Ram On", from the album's first side, was reprised on the second side, before the album's final track "The Back Seat of My Car". "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" is in a similar vein to the Abbey Road medley, as the song consisted of several unfinished songs combined into one.Raymer & Colebrook, pp 48–49. Music videos were made for "3 Legs" and "Heart of the Country", from footage that was filmed on 2 January 1971, and edited together 5 months later, by Ray Benson. Feud According to Peter Brown, John Lennon believed that a number of songs on Ram contained jibes aimed at him, particularly "Too Many People" and "Dear Boy".Brown, p. 351.Perone, p. 148. Lennon thought the line "Too many people preaching practices" was directly referencing him and Yoko Ono.Perone, p. 142. McCartney later claimed that only two lines in "Too Many People" were directed at Lennon. "In one song, I wrote, 'Too many people preaching practices,' I think is the line. I mean, that was a little dig at John and Yoko. There wasn't anything else on [Ram] that was about them. Oh, there was 'You took your lucky break and broke it in two.'" Posted at Brown also described the picture of two beetles copulating on the back cover as symbolic of how Paul McCartney felt the other Beatles were treating him. George Harrison and Ringo Starr were said to consider the track "3 Legs" as an attack on them and Lennon.Badman, p. 22. Paul said that "Dear Boy" was directed at Linda's ex-husband, and not Lennon.Perone, p. 149. As well as conducting a war of words via the British music press, Lennon's response was the scathing "How Do You Sleep?",Perone, p. 143. and it has been considered too that "Crippled Inside", also from his Imagine album, was directed at McCartney. Early editions of Imagine included a postcard of Lennon pulling the ears of a pig in a parody of Ram's cover photograph of McCartney holding a ram by the horns.Norman, p. 672. Release "Another Day" / "Oh Woman, Oh Why" was released that February and became a worldwide Top 5 hit. |publisher=allmusic|accessdate=22 May 2012}} In May, Ram was unveiled, on 17th in the US and on the 21st in the UK. "The Back Seat of My Car" was excerpted as a UK single |group="nb"}} that August, only reaching number 39,Ingham, p. 139. but the US release |group="nb"}} of the ambitious "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" proved much more successful, giving McCartney his first number 1 single since leaving The Beatles.Perone, p. 150. The album reached number 1 in the UK and number 2 in the US, |accessdate=3 October 2011}} where it spent over five months in the Top 10 and went platinum. Despite the phasing-out of monaural albums by the late 1960s, Ram was pressed in mono with unique mixes that differ from the common stereo version. These were only made available to radio stations and are among the most valuable and sought-after of Paul McCartney's solo records.Spizer, p. 132. The album has sold over 2 million copies. Critical reception Upon its release, Ram was poorly received by music critics. McCartney was particularly hurt by the harsh reviews − especially as he had attempted to address the points raised in criticism of his earlier album, McCartney, by adopting a more professional approach this time around.Schaffner, p. 144. In his review for Rolling Stone, Jon Landau called Ram "incredibly inconsequential" and "monumentally irrelevant", and criticised its lack of intensity and energy. He added that it exposes McCartney as having "benefited immensely from collaboration" with the Beatles, particularly John Lennon, who "held the reins in on McCartney's cutsie-pie sic, florid attempts at pure rock muzak" and kept him from "going off the deep end that leads to an album as emotionally vacuous as Ram". Playboy accused McCartney of "substituting facility for any real substance", and compared it to "watching someone juggle five guitars: It's fairly impressive, but you keep wondering why he bothers." Robert Christgau, writing in The Village Voice, called it "a bad record, a classic form/content mismatch", and felt that McCartney succumbed to "conspicuous consumption" by overworking himself and obscenely producing a style of music meant to be soft and whimsical. Writing four years later, Roy Carr and Tony Tyler from NME suggested that "it would be naive to have expected the McCartneys to produce anything other than a mediocre record ... Grisly though this was, McCartney was to sink lower before rescuing his credibility late in 1973."Carr & Tyler, p. 95. His fellow ex-Beatles, all of whom were riding high in the critics' favour with their recent releases,Woffinden, p. 52. were likewise vocal in their negativity. Lennon hated the album, dismissing his former songwriting partner's efforts as "muzak to my ears" in his song "How Do You Sleep?" Starr told the UK's Melody Maker: "I feel sad about Paul's albums ... I don't think there's one good tune on the last one, Ram ... he seems to be going strange."Badman, p. 39. Retrospect | rev2 = American Songwriter | rev2Score = | rev3 = The A.V. Club | rev3Score = A | rev4 = Christgau's Record Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = Mojo | rev5Score = | rev6 = MusicHound | rev6Score = 3.5/5 | rev7 = Pitchfork Media | rev7Score = 9.2/10 | rev8 = Q | rev8Score = | rev9 = Rolling Stone | rev9Score = | rev10 = Uncut | rev10Score = 8/10 }} Decades after Ram was released, critics have reviewed the album more favourably. Some commentators consider it to be one of McCartney's finest solo works. The 2012 reissue received an aggregate score of 86 out of 100 from Metacritic, based on twelve reviews – a score that the website defines as indicating "universal acclaim". Reviewing the 2012 reissue, Mojo said that "today it sounds quintessentially McCartney". AllMusic editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine wrote: "in retrospect it looks like nothing so much as the first indie pop album, a record that celebrates small pleasures with big melodies". Pitchfork Media's Jayson Greene called Ram "a domestic-bliss album, one of the weirdest, earthiest, and most honest ever made". Simon Vozick-Levinson of Rolling Stone dubbed it a "daffy masterpiece" and "a grand psychedelic ramble full of divine melodies and orchestral frippery". David Quantick of Uncut felt that, although it is not as "legendary" as publicised, the album is "occasionally brilliant and historically fascinating" as "post-Beatles mish-mash". Steven Hyden, writing for The A.V. Club, said that the "lightweight" style that was originally panned by critics is "actually (when heard with sympathetic ears) a big part of what makes it so appealing". However, Q magazine still found Ram to be "frustratingly uneven". In a retrospective review, Robert Christgau panned McCartney's songs as pretentious "crotchets ... so lightweight they float away even as Paulie layers them down with caprices". Re-release and tributes In 1977, McCartney supervised the release of an instrumental interpretation of Ram (recorded in June 1971 and arranged by Richard Hewson) with the release of Thrillington under the pseudonym of Percy "Thrills" Thrillington.Sounes, p. 284. Thrillington was later released as part of the 2012 remaster of Ram. The album, along with McCartney's Wings over America and Tug of War albums, was issued in the US on compact disc on 18 January 1988. |group="nb"}} In 1993, the album was remastered and reissued on CD as part of The Paul McCartney Collection series with "Another Day" and "Oh Woman, Oh Why" as bonus tracks. |group="nb"}}Perone, p. 154. That same year Digital Compact Classics released an audiophile edition prepared by Steve Hoffman. On 21 May 2012 (in the UK) and 22 May (in the US), the album was reissued by McCartney's current label, Hear Music. The mono mix had never been issued previously on compact disc, except by bootleggers. The mono version was released commercially in 2012, albeit as a limited edition LP. |group="nb"}} In 2009, two tribute albums featuring all of the songs from the album were put together: * Ram On L.A was compiled by the website Aquarium Drunkard and released as a digital download, featuring Los Angeles-based acts. * Tom: A Best Show on WFMU Tribute to Ram was put together by WFMU DJ Tom Scharpling for the New Jersey radio station's annual fundraising marathon as a CD made available exclusively to those who donated to his show. Artists included Aimee Mann, Death Cab for Cutie and Ted Leo, among others. In 2012, Danish rock singer/songwriter Tim Christensen, American singer/songwriters Mike Viola and Tracy Bonham, and Christensen's solo band The Damn Crystals did a one-off tribute show, performing Ram in full length along with other post-Beatles songs,Christensen, Tim (22 January 2013). "DVD-release: The Pure McCartney-tribute show". The Official Tim Christensen Blog. at Vega in Copenhagen, in celebration of McCartney's 70th birthday.Bertelsen, Mikkel Drejer (22 March 2012). "Tim C hylder Paul McCartney" (Tim C celebrates Paul McCartney). GAFFA. Vega's large concert hall, with a capacity of 1500, was sold out.Viola, Mike (2012). Been quiet in the tour update front. Tumblr. Retrieved 16 February 2013. The concert was met with very positive reviews. In 2013 the concert was released as the DVD/CD and DVD/2-LP album Pure McCartney. In 2013, the collective held further performances playing McCartney songs. Track listing ;Bonus tracks 2012 remaster Ram was reissued in several packages: *'Standard Edition' |group="nb"}} 1-CD; the original 12-track album *'Standard Edition' digital download; the original 12-track album *'Special Edition' |group="nb"}} |group="nb"}} 2-CD; the original 12-track album on the first disc, plus 8 bonus tracks on a second disc *'Deluxe Edition Box Set' |group="nb"}} |group="nb"}} 4-CD/1-DVD; the original 12-track album, the bonus tracks disc, the original album in mono, Thrillington, DVD of films (including the documentary 'Ramming' narrated by Paul and directed by Ben Ib, as well as the original music videos for "Heart of the Country" and "3 Legs"), 112-page book, 5 prints, 8 facsimiles of lyric sheets, photograph book, and download link to all of the material *'Remastered vinyl' |group="nb"}} 2-LP version of the Special Edition and a download link to the material *'Remastered mono vinyl' |group="nb"}} limited edition LP of the mono mixes *'Remastered (Record Store Day 2012 exclusive) vinyl single' of "Another Day" and "Oh Woman, Oh Why" ;Disc 1 – The original album The original 12-track album. ;Disc 2 – Bonus tracks #"Another Day" (P./L. McCartney) – 3:42 #:single released in 1971 #"Oh Woman, Oh Why" (P. McCartney) – 4:35 #:B-side of the "Another Day" single #"Little Woman Love" (P./L. McCartney) – 2:08 #:B-side of Wings' "Mary Had a Little Lamb" single #"A Love for You" (Jon Kelly Mix) (P. McCartney) – 4:08 #"Hey Diddle" (Dixon Van Winkle Mix) (P./L. McCartney) – 3:49 #"Great Cock and Seagull Race" (Dixon Van Winkle Mix) (P. McCartney) – 2:35 #"Rode All Night" (P. McCartney) – 8:44 #"Sunshine Sometime" (Earliest Mix) (P. McCartney) – 3:20 #:Tracks 4–8 are previously unreleased ;Disc 3 – Ram mono The mono version of the original 12-song album. #"Too Many People" #"3 Legs" #"Ram On" #"Dear Boy" #"Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" #"Smile Away" #"Heart of the Country" #"Monkberry Moon Delight" #"Eat at Home" #"Long Haired Lady" #"Ram On" #"The Back Seat of My Car" ;Disc 4 – Thrillington The Thrillington album. #"Too Many People" – 4:31 #"3 Legs" – 3:41 #"Ram On" – 2:49 #"Dear Boy" – 2:50 #"Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" – 4:56 #"Smile Away" – 4:39 #"Heart of the Country" – 2:27 #"Monkberry Moon Delight" – 4:36 #"Eat at Home" – 3:28 #"Long Haired Lady" – 5:44 #"The Back Seat of My Car" – 4:51 ;Disc 5 – DVD #Ramming – 11:15 #:Making of the album #"Heart of the Country" – 2:41 #:Promo video #"3 Legs" – 3:03 #:Promo video #"Hey Diddle" – 2:48 #:Previously unreleased #"Eat at Home" on Tour – 4:31 ;Digital-only bonus tracks Available only on Paulmccartney.com and iTunes. #"Eat at Home" / "Smile Away (Live in Groningen, 1972)" – 8:24 #"Uncle Albert Jam" – 2:17 Personnel *Paul McCartney - lead, harmony and backing vocals, bass, piano, keyboards, guitar, and ukulele on "Ram On" *Linda McCartney - harmony and backing vocals, co-lead vocals on "Long Haired Lady" *David Spinozza - guitar on "3 Legs", "Eat at Home", "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" and "Another Day" *Hugh McCracken - guitar *Denny Seiwell - drums *Heather McCartney - backing vocals on "Monkberry Moon Delight" *Marvin Stamm - flugelhorn on "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" *New York Philharmonic on "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" and "The Back Seat of My Car" Charts Weekly charts ;Original album ;Reissue Year-end charts Certifications References ; Footnotes ; Citations Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; Further reading * External links * }} Category:1971 albums Category:Apple Records albums Category:Paul McCartney albums Category:Linda McCartney albums Category:Albums produced by Paul McCartney Category:Albums produced by Linda McCartney Category:Columbia Records albums